KINGDOM: YUIGON NO HONO
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: La llave que reside en los corazones de las personas. La llave que se encarga de mantener la luz en los corazones, pero sobretodo la llama de la ultima voluntad. "Kingdom hearts" invade a "KHR" XD pero en vez de mundos Disney serán mundos Animes siendo Haru la protagonista Como siempre
1. PROLOGO

**DISCLAIMER: **"Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" **NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de Akira Amano junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación; así como algunos conceptos de "Kingdom Hearts" que fueron usados pertenecen aSquare Enix. Bajo la dirección de Tatsuya Nomura.

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES: **Haru

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS DEL CAPITULO: **Mukuro, Chrome, MM, Ken, Chikusa.

* * *

**KINGDOM: YUIGON NO HONO**

**PROLOGO**

_Hace mucho tiempo todo el mundo estaba conectado y una calida luz lo cubría._

_Todo el mundo adoraba la luz, y a la larga comenzaron a pelear por ella._

_La oscuridad nació en el corazón de las personas…_

_La oscuridad tragó muchos corazones y mucha luz, y pronto se extendió y el mundo desapareció en la oscuridad._

_Sin embargo dentro de los corazones de los niños, todavía hay una pequeña luz._

_Uniendo los fragmentos de la luz, los niños reconstruyeron el planeta._

_Sin embargo, el mundo que fue creado no estaba conectado, y está formado por muchos trozos pequeños._

_ESO ES POR QUE LA VERDADERA LUZ TODAVÍA ESTABA DURMIENDO EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE LA OSCURIDAD…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de las olas junto con la brisa salada la hacían sentir bien, el viento salado pasaba por sus cabellos castaños moviéndolos a su ritmo igual a una hermosa sinfonía. Acercándose con los pies descalzos, sintiendo la arena caliente de la playa, el agua salada del mar provoco una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, cerrando sus hermosos e inocentes ojos chocolate, dejando que su mente de una niña de cinco años fluyera, soltando un suspiro de felicidad… Su pequeña isla cerca de casa, donde ella y muchos otros chicos tomaban un pequeño bote y lo usaban para llegar a la isla y retornar al muelle de sus hogares.

— ¿? —La pequeña castaña hipo, al sentir algo por sus pequeños pies, abriendo los ojos para ver lo que el mar había dejado en sus pies llevándose una gran sorpresa.

¡Dos niños! La pequeña se inclino, para verificar si estaban bien, con semblante preocupado hipo de nuevo al notar que ambos chicos se movían.

— ¿Quiénes… son?

Los dos niños la observaron, la pequeña noto, que ambos niños eran muy perecidos, y no solo eso. El mayor de cabellos azulados y ojos bicolor abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana… la niña era de ojos violetas y cabellos azulados iguales a los de al parecer su hermano.

— ¿De donde vienen…?

**.:::.10 años después.:::.**

_Últimamente pienso cosas muy raras…_

_Me pregunto si esto será real…? o no._

Todo era silencioso, y oscuro lo único que realmente te podía ver era ella misma, observo todo a su alrededor pero nada, indecisa dio un primer y pequeño paso al frente haciendo que el suelo comenzara a brillar provocando que cerrara los ojos, poso su brazo derecho para protegerse la vista y poder ver lo que estaba pasando, la luz comenzó a extinguirse dejando que los ojos chocolates pudieran ver mucho mejor, observo hacia abajo sorprendiéndose al ver un piso hecho de cuarzos con la figura de un hombre rubio con los ojos cerrados levantando una mano derecha al frente de su rostro. Traía guantes negros con el escudo de una familia con el numero 1 impreso en números romanos "I" ladeando la cabeza, la chica observo que además de el piso de cuarzo no se podía ver nada más, estremeciéndose por una brisa fría, que soplo en su cuello la castaña volteo hacia atrás pero nada…

"**Hay tanto que hacer, en tan poco tiempo…"**

La castaña se asusto al escuchar la voz desconocida, parecía que no venia de un lugar en especifico y a la vez se podía notar que estaba tan cerca… La castaña observo al frente.

"**Pero ve con calma. No tengas miedo"**

Fue cuando se dio cuenta, la voz que escuchaba tan lejos pero a la vez cerca… Se encontraba en su cabeza.

"**La puerta sigue cerrada. Ahora avanza. ¿Puedes?"**

Tragando saliva, la castaña avanzo, camino con cautela alzando la vista donde una pequeña y muy ligera luz brillaba, al estar debajo de ella la pequeña luz desapareció un extraño sonido la hizo voltear hacia su izquierda, sorprendiéndose al ver un pequeño estante emerger del suelo entre luces con un escudo flotando encima de el con un dibujo de rayos impreso en el de color verde.

"**El poder esta en ti."**

Un segunda estante emergió del suelo entre luces, detrás de ella, con lo que parecía un pequeño tridente flotando en el, con un pequeño dibujo impreso sobre el metal con un dibujo difuso… como si fuera neblina de un color índigo.

"**Si le das forma…"**

Un tercer estante emergió entre luces, por el frente dejando a la vista una espada con funda dorada y cuero azul junto en medio de la espada un dibujo impregnado con lo que parecía una pequeña corona con el fondo de un cielo y justo al frente de la corona había un pequeño listón real con el nombre "vongola" grabado en el todo de un color naranja.

"**Te dará fuerza. Elige bien"**

La castaña parpadeo, mirando los tres estantes camino hasta llegar a donde la espada se encontraba, se estiro para alcanzarla pero no puedo, se alejo del estante hasta quedar una buena distancia, al quedar de nuevo frente al estante corrió y para luego saltar y quedar encima del estante de piedra, tomando la espada entre sus manos.

"**El poder del guerrero: valentía sin igual, una espada hecha para herir al prójimo. ¿Este es el poder que buscas?"**

La castaña contemplo la espada de arriba abajo, la espada en si era muy hermosa la castaña escucho la pregunta en su cabeza y respondió un "Si" en su cabeza. La espada destello en luces hasta desaparecer de sus manos.

"**Tu camino está decidido. Ahora, ¿A que renunciarías a cambio?"**

La chica volteo a ver los otros estantes, observando el tridente y el escudo flotando en sus estantes respectivos, siendo iluminados por una leve luz. Saltando del estante de piedra, la castaña corrió hacia el segundo estante saltando y caer encima de este y tomar entre sus manos el tridente.

"**El poder del ilusionista: Fuerza interior, un tridente capaz de robarte el alma. ¿Renuncias a este poder?"**

La castaña se estremeció al escuchar la ultima frase, y sin dudar soltó un tremendo "¡SI!" en su cabeza, el tridente fue envuelto en luz y desapareció de entre sus manos.

"**Has elegido el poder del guerrero. Has renunciado al poder del ilusionista. ¿Es esta la forma en la que quieres elegir?"**

La chica volteo a ver el escudo, pero su elección ya había sido tomado, soltando un suspiro volvió a repetir "Si" en su mente. Un pequeño temblor se dio, la castaña se tambaleo solo para ver como los estantes de piedra se hundían, un segundo temblor y la castaña cayo del estante en el que se encontraba parada, abriendo los ojos con horror al ver como el suelo hecho de cuarzos comenzaba a destruirse. La chica cayo, pero no parecía una caída brusca era como… como si flotara… flotaba entre la oscuridad.

Observo hacía donde estaba cayendo, sorprendiéndose al ver otro piso hecho de cuarzos pero en vez diviso como los cuarzos daban un color azul de fondo, con un hombre con ropas japonesas de color azul, con una flauta entre sus manos dando la impresión de que la estaba tocando.

Poniendo los pies en el cuarzo como si hubiese saltado una distancia corta, observo su nuevo entorno, un pequeño sonido la hizo voltear a ver su mano derecha sorprendiendo al ver como la espada que solo hace unos segundos había desaparecido entre sus manos volvía a aparecer entre los destellos de luces.

"**Has conseguido el poder de luchar."**

Eso no había sonado nada bien para la chica, pero… Agito la espada mirando a su alrededor, sin mucho animo coloco ambas manos en la espada y la agito hacia adelante.

"**¡Muy bien! Así se hace. Utiliza este poder para protegerte a ti y a otros."**

La castaña sintió como su piel se ponía de gallina, volteo hacia su izquierda sorprendida de ver unas pequeñas sombras moverse por el cuarzo, abriendo la boca al ver como las mismas sombras… Salían del suelo como pequeñas criaturas negras con ojos dorados.

"**En ocasiones tendrás que luchar… Con aquellos que van tras tu poder."**

Una de las tres sombras, salto por encima de ella atacándola, la castaña rápidamente uso la espada para bloquear su ataque, y con fuerza lo empujo lejos de ella y esquivando por los pelos a las otras dos sombras que saltaron para atacarla, con agilidad la chica uso la espada para atacar a las sombras con un combo de tres ataques la primera sombra fue eliminada, haciendo que las otras dos sombras se hundieran en el suelo y desaparecieran.

La castaña supo que esto no había terminado que solo era el comienzo, observo el suelo por si una de esas sombras se les ocurría volver a atacarla.

"**¡Detrás de ti!"**

Asustada por escuchar la voz en su cabeza alarmada, la castaña rápidamente volteó y lanzar la espada al aire, logrando destruir a la sombra de un solo ataque, corriendo a tomar la espada la castaña ataco a con el combo de tres ataques al resto de las sombras, observo a la ultima sombra que estaba al centro del cuarzo, la criatura oscura se hundió al cuarzo hacinado que toda la sombra se extendiera por todo el suelo de cristal, la castaña volteo para tratar de encontrar una ruta de escape; pero fue rodeada por toda la oscuridad, soltó un grito al sentir que caía, observo que las sombras le llegaban hasta por las caderas, movió sus piernas tratando de zafarse, pero no, entre más se movía las sombras la arrastraban más hacia ellas, la castaña observo hacia arriba justo cuando las sombras la tragaron por completo.

Retorciéndose sobre si misma abrió los ojos de golpe, al ver que las sombras ya no estaban, observo a todos lados suspirando de alivio, levantándose del suelo noto que estaba en un nuevo piso de cuarzo, el cual se basaba en los colores rojos, con un hombre de cabello rojo y un tatuaje de llamas en su rostro con un libro entre sus manos parecía dormido.

Levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con una puerta… que estaba siendo iluminada por una luz que en esos momentos la chica se pregunto de donde venía.

La castaña corrió hasta la puerta sorprendiendo al ver que no si quiera tocarla.

— "_No puedo abrirla..."_ —Se cruzo de brazos, suspirando pesadamente, volteo hacia atrás sorprendiéndose al ver un cofre que jura no había estado ahí antes.

Se acerco corriendo al cofre y lo abrió encontrándose con una botellita y un liquido verde con su etiqueta que decía con letras enormes "Poción para cuando necesites recuperar fuerzas" ladeando su cabeza la chica la guardo entre sus bolsillos, volteándose para encontrarse ahora con una enorme caja a un lado de la puerta, se acerco, la empujo y supo de inmediato que había algo dentro de ella, saco su espada y con ella la abrió encontrándose con una segunda poción la cual guardo.

Fue justo ahí que noto leves destellos en la puerta, la castaña se acerco a ella, y la puerta se abrió sola dejando que destellos de luz la cegaran ligeramente, con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de disgusto, observo al frente y sin que la luz la molestara ahora la chica se acerco, hasta pasar al otro lado de la puerta.

"**Espera. la puerta no se abrirá aún, antes cuéntame más cosas de ti"**

La castaña observo a su alrededor extrañada de ver que estaba en un sector de su isla, observo que tres de sus amigos andan ahí se acerco hasta donde estaba la única chica (Aparte de ella.) que estaba ahí, de cabello rojo y con ropas seductoras.

— "¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?"

— "… La amistad"

— "¿Tan importante es la amistad?

La castaña ladeo la cabeza confundida, y sin ponerle mucho al asunto se volteo hacia un chico de melena rubia tez bronceada con una cicatriz justo en medio de su nariz y parte de ambas mejillas.

— "¿Qué te asusta más BYON?"

— "… Ser indeciso."

— "¿Indeciso? ¿Tanto miedo te da eso? ¡BYON!"

Haciendo un puchero, por la forma en que el rubio se burlo, la castaña camino en dirección en donde se encontraba un chico de cabellos azules, expresión aburrida y una gorra de montaña, su piel era la más pálida de entre todos ellos y al igual que los otros dos, estaba con ropas de color verde.

— "¿Qué quieres en la vida?"

— "… Saber como es el mundo."

— "… Ver el mundo ¿eh?"

"**Deseas muchas amistades, temes ser indeciso y quieres ver el mundo. Tu aventura empieza de noche, no será fácil; pero en algún momento brillará el sol."**

La castaña sonrío ligeramente, sintiendo como sus cabellos se balacearon a causa de la brisa del mar cerro los ojos mientras un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza: "No suena mal."

"**El día que abrirás la puerta, esta a la vez lejos y cerca."**

La castaña fue envuelta en la luz cerrando los ojos con fuerza, cuando los volvió a abrir suspiro al verse de nueva cuenta en ese lugar extraño observo el suelo topándose con uno de esos suelos de cuarzos ahora los colores se enfocaban en el color morado. El dibujo del suelo ahora el de un hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos recostado en un árbol con una pequeña ave en su hombro, levanto la vista del cuarzo para caminar y observar alrededor. Corrió hacia una pequeña luz y posicionarse debajo de ella.

La castaña escucho un ruido por detrás de ella volteando bruscamente solo para ver una de esas criaturas con ojos dorados, sacando la espada (que casualmente aparecía cuando esas criaturas lo hacían.) entre luces se puso en guardia, la chica espero y como supuso la criatura oscura se lanzo hacia ella, la castaña rápidamente contraatacó, y esquivo cuando sintió que la atacaban por detrás con golpes y movimientos rápidos las criaturas desaparecieron una por una.

Una luz brillo justo en medio del cuarzo para luego ir apuntando fuera de ella, creando un camino de escalones hechos de cuarzo que la llevaban a alguna parte.

Dándose ánimos la castaña puso camino por los escalones y no supo bien, pero entre más avanzaba un mayor peligro se acercaba, volteo para dar marcha atrás, exclamando sorprendida al ver que los escalones de cuarzo que ya había pasado, habían desaparecido, tragando con fuerza la chica siguió su camino hacia adelante. Mientras corría la chica diviso un torre gruesa con ventanas de cuarzo dorado al llegar al final de los escalones se topo con otro piso de cuarzos en los que el color amarillo destacaban, observo el dibujo se percato que era un hombre de cabello negros y el fondo de una iglesia el hombre traía un crucifijo entre una de sus manos, mientras en la otra tría un pequeño libro negro, rápidamente asumió que se trataba de un sacerdote. Corrió al centro de la pequeña luz que brillaba al centro del suelo observo hacia arriba para ver de donde exactamente provenía la luz.

"**Cuanto más te acerques a la luz, mayor será tu sombra."**

La castaña volteo al escuchar algo que parecía un rugido, pero no había nada, bajo la vista al suelo abriendo sus ojos y boca por igual al ver como su propia sombra salía del suelo, pero en vez de tener el mismo tamaño su sombra… comenzó a crecer tan grande… Mayor que una casa, su sombra comenzó a deteriorarse dejando a un inmenso monstruo de cabellos como los de medusa retorciéndose entre las sombras lo único que realmente podía distinguir del ser oscuro eran esos enormes ojos dorados. Comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de ver la enorme sombra.

"**Pero no tengas miedo. Y no lo olvides…"**

La chica salio corriendo y al llegar al limite del piso de cristal de cuarzo la chica estuvo a punto de caer a la oscuridad, balanceándose hacia atrás con miedo observo al enorme monstruo, sintiendo sus ojos dorados en su persona, mordiendo su labio inferior la chica saco la espada del sueño y se puso en posición de combate.

El enorme ser oscuro hizo un movimiento que para la chica en cierto modo fue lento, el ser oscuro comenzó a reunir energía en su mano y luego con fuerza la apunto hacia la chica, rápidamente ella lo esquivo, observo como del suelo comenzaban a salir criaturas desde las sombras, noto como el monstruo se quedo ahí sin nada más, corriendo rápido hacia el gigante, subió sobre su mano corriendo directo al rostro de este, con las pequeñas criaturas oscuras detrás de ella, ataco rápido al rostro del monstruo pero no fue suficiente, y de un momento a otro el gigante oscuro se incorporo haciendo que ella así como las criaturas cayeran al suelo.

Al sentir los pies sobre el suelo, rápidamente te puso a pelear con las criaturas pequeñas, escuchando como el gigante se movía mientras reunía energía oscura en su pecho creando una enorme bola de poder oscurote luego exploto, la castaña observo como la energía oscura fue cayendo hacia su dirección. Eliminando a los más pequeños comenzó a esquivar la energía oscura, corrió de nuevo al ver que el gigante inclinaba de nuevo, la chica corrió de nueva cuenta a sus enormes brazos negros subiéndose a ellos y correr directo a la cabeza ataco de nuevo y aforrándose esta vez al ser oscuro mientras lo atacaba, de repente el monstruo comenzó a brillar en energía oscura, la chica salto y voltear a ver a la criatura. La espada en sus manos comenzó a brillar y desapareció, la castaña se asusto, volteo de nuevo al frente y esquivo la enorme garra de la criatura, al igual que la segunda garra, la castaña cayo de bruces al suelo observando al enorme monstruo, Exclamo del susto al ver como un vértice de oscuridad apareció debajo de ella que comenzó a hundirla en la oscuridad, regreso su mirada al monstruo que se iba acercando a su persona; pero algo raro ocurría… La visión de la chica comenzó a fallarle… Lo veía todo borroso.

"…**Pero no tengas miedo."**

La oscuridad comenzó a envolver todo el cuerpo de la chica. La sombra dirigió su gigantesca mano oscura hacía la castaña.

"**Tienes el arma más poderosa de todas. Así que no lo olvides: Tú eres la que abrirá la puerta."**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_Okay creo que me salió largo para ser un prologo… Pero bueno aquí si que me base mucho del video juego ¬0¬ pero tenía que comenzar de ese modo o haría todo un merengue xDDDD aff… bueno espero les haya gustado y si no pues úwu gomene, pero he tenido mi fantasi de Kingdom hearts en Katekyo Hitman Reborn. En especial siendo Haru la protagonista *D* ahahaha y bueno miren a quienes escogí para que sean los mejores amigos de Haru -u- así es! Los gemelos cabeza de piña XDDD ya en el siguiente capitulo abra más bla Bla bla *UUUU*_

_Bueno notaron los pisos de cuarzo?_

_SIP SIP son los mismísimos Vongola Primera generación *p* claro que no todos ya que no todos lograron salir uwú_

_¿reviews?_


	2. CAPITULO 1

**DISCLAIMER: **"Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" **NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de Akira Amano junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación; así como algunos conceptos de "Kingdom Hearts" que fueron usados pertenecen aSquare Enix. Bajo la dirección de Tatsuya Nomura.

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES: **Haru

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS DEL CAPITULO: **Mukuro y Chrome.

* * *

**KINGDOM: YUIGON NO HONO**

**CAPITULO 1**

Escuchando el sonido de las gaviotas y las olas del mar con una paciencia y pereza la castaña abrió los ojos, para ver el hermoso cielo azul levantándose de la arena hasta quedar sentada, observo el hermoso océano para luego bostezar, dejándose caer de nuevo en la arena… topándose con la figura inclinada de una chica de cabellos azules y ojo violeta, con un parche negro con el dibujo de una calavera en su ojo derecho.

— ¡WOOA!

— Jeje.

— ¡Chrome-chan, que susto desu! —Chrome se enderezo, pasando sus manos detrás de la espalda.

— H-haru-chan… Vaga. Mukuro-nii tenia razón… dijo que te encontraría aquí d-durmiendo.

— ¡No, una cosa negra y enorme ha tragado a Haru desu! ¡Haru… Haru no podía respirar ni…! —Haru alzo la vista solo para sentir como su amiga le daba un ligero toque en su frente.

— ¿Sigues soñando Haru-chan? —Chrome volvió a inclinarse para ver de mejor manera a su amiga.

— ¡HARU NO LO HA SOÑADO! … ¿o si?… No lo sé desu. —Haru bajo la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior.— _"¿Qué sitio era ese? Era tan raro…_

— Haru-chan… ¿No tendrás alucinaciones por dormir bajo el sol? —Chrome observo a su amiga con preocupación. Haru negó con la cabeza, Chrome le sonrío y camino para estar cerca de el agua.

— Nee Chrome-chan ¿Cómo era la ciudad? Donde Vivian mukuro-san y tú de pequeños.

— Ya lo hemos dicho antes, No recordamos. —Dijo de espaldas.

— Mmm ¿Nada de nada? eso es raro desu.

— ¿Nunca han querido regresar? —Pregunto inocente.

— B-bueno c-creo que nii-san si… Pero yo soy feliz aquí.

— _¿Really? _—Crome asintió, al escuchar a su amiga.

— Pero sabes haru-chan… No me importaría ir a verla.

— ¡A haru también le gustaría verla desu! —Sonrío de oreja a oreja, observo la figura de Chrome y agrego:— ¡Y otros mundos que hayan por ahí! ¡Haru quiere verlos todos!

Chrome volteo a verla con una tierna sonrisa. — ¿Y a que esperamos?

— Kufufu~ ¡Eh!

Ambas chicas voltearon para ver a Mukuro caminando hacía ellas con su típica sonría burlona en su rostro, y con una pedazo de madera entre su brazo derecho.

— ¿No os estaréis olvidando de mi? Así que… Soy el único que se ocupa de la balsa. —Mukuro lanzo el trozo de madera cerca de Haru, la chica hipo mientras el tronco caía sobre su persona. Mukuro camino hasta su adorable hermana. — ¡Y mi linda Chrome es tan vaga como Haru!

Chrome sonrojo al ser atrapada en el acto. — L-lo siento. Terminémosla juntos.

Mukuro se sentó en la arena a un lado de la castaña. — Os hecho una carrera… —Haru parpadeo al escuchar a chrome y luego miro a su amigo.

— Kufufu~ ¿Quieres que te de ventaja? —Haru hizo un puchero, demostrando su disgusto.

— ¿Listos…? ¡Ya!

Mukuro y Haru se observaron, y en momento de segundos los dos se levantaron y corrieron hasta el otro extremo de la isla, con chrome riendo detrás de ambos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru caminaba por el derredor de la isla buscando los materiales que Chrome le había encargado los cuales eran: Dos leños; Un paño grande y una cuerda. Ya tenia los leños y la cuerda solo era de ir por el paño grande a las chozas de maderas que habían construido años atrás incluso había jugado… más bien luchado con Ken, MM y Chikusa para hacer un poco de ejercicio, mientras recolectaba las cosas. Al jalar encontrar el paño lo quito de la pared en el que colgaba y camino de regreso a donde Chrome la esperaba. Luego de entregar las cosas Mukuro había sugerido dejarlo por ese día además de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, Ambas chicas asintieron, dejando que mukuro se retirara ya que el había hecho más que ellas para armar la balsa en la que partirían en dos días.

Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo ambas chicas se sentaron en el pequeño muelle que tenia la isla para amarrar sus botes cuando llegaban a ella.

— ¿No sientes… Que mukuro-nii esta cambiando? —Rompió el agradable silencio, sin dejar de ver la puesta de sol.

— ¿eh? —Haru volteó a ver su amiga, pero está negó con la cabeza, volteo a una de sus bolsas y saco una pequeña fruta amarilla en forma de estrella, colocándola en las manos de la castaña. Haru abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer la fruta. — _¿Paopu frut?_

Haru alzo una ceja confundida y miro a su amiga, quien le sonreía con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, y emocionada.

— Si dos personas (O más) comparten la misma fruta, sus destinos quedan entrelazados. Permanecerán como la parte de la vida del otro. Pase lo que pase. —Fue la explicación suburbana que corría por toda la ciudad destino. Pero aun así… ¿Qué quería chrome que hiciera con esto?— Por suerte esta fruta jamás se pudre incluso luego de ser cortada, pueden pasar años y está fruta seguirá tan fresca… ¿Magia? No lo sé… Pero me gustaría que nosotros tres la comiéramos antes de zarpar. Por que… si en nuestro viaje nos hace separarnos, el poder de esta fruta hará que nos volvamos a reunir, los tres sin importar lo que pase.

— ¡Hahi! Ya veo desu.

— Haru-chan ¿podrías guardarla hasta el día en que zarparemos?

— ¡Hai! —Haru tomo la fruta Papú y con cuidado la guardo en una de las bolsas de su pescador de color negro, miro a donde su amiga y ambas se sonrieron.

— Será mejor… que regresemos, mukuro-nii no gusta que entre tarde a casa. —Haru asintio comprensiva, ni ella gustaba que chrome regresara tan tarde a casa, ya que una chica como lo era chrome era para protegerla las 24 horas del día.

Subieron a sus respectivos botes, remando hasta la ciudad Destino. Ya mañana sería otro día.

Al día siguiente, Haru busco a sus dos amigos en el primer sector de la isla pero no estaban, camino con pasos de pasirmonia hasta la punta de la isla donde había una puerta de madera, empujándola sin mucho esfuerzo la castaña entro llevándola hasta el segundo sector de la isla, saltando por las rocas Haru llego a la playa del otro lado de la isla, sonriendo anchamente al ver a su amiga en la balsa que ella junto con sus dos amigos estaban construyendo.

— ¡CHROME-CHAN! ¡BUENOS DÍAS DESU!

Chrome volteo con una sonrisa correspondiendo al buenos días de su amiga un poco menos eufórica de cómo lo hizo la castaña. Al llegar Haru noto las conchas en las manos de su amiga alzando una ceja.

— ¿Esto? —Chrome alzo el objeto, respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa de su amiga. — Estoy haciendo un collar de conchas de thalassa. Antiguamente los marinos llevaban siempre estos collares, se supone que aseguran una buena travesía.

— Mmm… Ya veo ¿Y bueno necesitas que traiga algo?

— Sip. Necesito: un huevo de gaviota; Dos setas; Dos cocos; tres pescados; y agua ¡Pero no trigas agua de mar! ¡Cuento contigo Haru-chan!

Haru puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Chrome le mandaba a buscar la comida! Dejando que sus pensamientos oscuros se expresaran en un suspiro pesado, haru corrió a buscar las cosas que chrome le encargo, bueno por lo menos era feliz pensando que mukuro estuviera haciendo las cosas más pesadas. Corrió hacia el primer sector de la isla lo primero que iría a buscar sería el agua, el huevo, la seta y los pescados.

Luego de un rato la castaña ya tenia casi todo, solo las setas eran lo único que le faltaban por conseguir, miro por la playa preguntándose donde podrían crecer… Cuando cierto lugar "secreto" vino a su mente, cerca de donde consiguió el agua dulce, una cueva secreta, Haru corrió por el túnel oscuro hasta llegar a una cueva, donde dibujos impregnados en rocas y una puerta antigua de madera al final de la cueva, encontrándose con la seta.

Haru observo el dibujo que se encontraba a su lado y recuerdos de su infancia junto con mukuro y chrome llegaron a su cabeza, toco el dibujo casi fantasmalmente que se encontraba grabado en la roca. — jeje no soy muy buena dibujando. —Con una sonrisa amena, Haru se incorporo con la seta ya en su bolsillo, chillando del susto al ver una figura justo en una esquina.

— ¿Qui… quién anda ahí?

— He venido a ver la puerta de este mundo.

— ¡¿Hahi?!

— Este mundo esta conectado.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? —Haru pensó que el tipo encapuchado era feo por andar cubriendo el rostro, y un tipo demente por andar hablando así…

— Esta unido a la oscuridad… —Si definitivamente estaba enfrente de un loco. — Y pronto perderá la luz.

— Quien quiera que seas, deja de asustar a haru. ¿Vale? — Haru se escucho así misma patética, estaba tentada a sacarse la deportiva para lanzársela al tipo encapuchado… Pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿De donde vino? — ¿De donde vienes?

— Aún no sabes lo que hay al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿En… entonces eres de otro mundo?

— Hay tanto que aprender… Y tú entiendes tan poco. —Haru frunció el seño.

— ¿Hahi? ¡Pues ya lo veras, Haru saldrá a entrenarse de lo que hay por ahí!

— Un esfuerzo inútil. El que nada sabe, nada entiende.

Haru estaba por replicar pero una sensación oscura la hizo voltear a ver a otro lado, una puerta de madera estaba ahí… incluso antes de que el naciera, los adultos decían que esa puerta contenía atrapada la oscuridad al otro lado de la puerta, y es por eso que la puerta fue diseñada sin manija, para que nunca nadie dejara que su curiosidad impulsara a abrir esa puerta. Haru entrecerró los ojos, pero recordó que no estaba sola y volteo a ver a donde el encapuchado; pero el sujeto ya no estaba ahí.

Haru se acerco a la puerta tocándola ligeramente con su diestra:— _"Esta igual que siempre… ¿Quién habrá sido aquel tipo? Haru is scared desu._

Haru salio corriendo de la cueva para terminar de recolectar las cosas que chrome le encargo, una vez finalizada, haru fue al segundo sector de la isla para entregarle las cosas, pero en el transcurso del día la castaña no había visto a su amigo y su sonrisa pervertida, así que como buena amiga fue en su busca ya que un día sin mukuro era un día sin sus competencias, que la hacían ser más fuerte cada día.

Lo encontró en el segundo sector en la punta de la isla, alzo una ceja al ver que el cabeza de piña simplemente estaba ahí parado, mirando el océano y un semblante serio que es cosa rara en él, se acerco para hablarle.

— ¿Mukuro-san? ¿Qué sucede? —Mukuro poso sus ojos bicolor en los chocolates de su amiga para sonreír.

— Kufufu~ nada de nada querida Haru. Solo pensaba en el nombre de nuestra balsa pero no se cual ¿Tú cual le pondrías?

— ¿Hahi? ¿Yo? ¡Pero tú eres el capitán pon a trabajar a tus neuronas y piensa un nombre!

— Kufufu~ Pues como capitán te ordeno que pienses un nombre para la balsa.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! —Hizo un puchero negando ligeramente para luego cruzar sus brazos cerrando los ojos para pensar en un buen nombre. — Veamos… Mmm… ah… ummm ¿Hércules?, ¿Excalibur?, ¿Caspian? ¡Oh! Pero ahora que recuerdo todo barco siempre lleva el nombre de una mujer… —Mukuro rió al ver la expresión de su amiga, incluso juro ver salir humo de su cabeza de tanto pensar.— ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece Mukurou?

— ¿Eh? Pero ese nombre…

— Lo sé, pero estoy segura que haremos muy feliz a Chrome-chan si bautizamos así la balsa… Después de todo, ella no puede traerlo con nosotros desu. —Mukuro se cruzo de brazos pensándolo un momento, con su típica sonrisa (Pervertida) asintió, ambos fueron en busca de chrome para irse, después de todo la balsa ya estaba terminada pero decidieron zarpar a primera hora mañana.

Los tres se retiraron hacia sus botes en el primer sector de la isla, muy emocionados. Ya el día siguiente zarparían para conocer nuevos mundos.

— ¡Bueno vosotros dos, intentad no quedaros dormidos mañana! —Haru apunto a los hermanos.

— ¡SI!

— ¡Bien nos veremos mañana, descansen desu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Takeshi; siento haberme marchado sin despedirme, pero se avecinan grandes problemas. Por algún motivo, las estrellas se han ido apagando una a una y eso presagia un desastre._

_Lamento dejarlos, pero debo ir a comprobarlo. Se que alguien tiene una "llave" crucial para nuestra supervivencia. Necesito que Kyoya y tú le encontréis y vayáis con él/ella. ¡Sin esa llave estamos perdidos! Ve a la ciudad del paso y encuentra a un hombre llamado Zero. Él te guiara en la dirección correcta._

_P.D. ¡Excúsame ante Kyoko!_

_Gracias, amigo._

_Tsuna (al lado del nombre, hay un sello de las llamas del cielo.)_

— ¡Cielos! Ese rey de pacotilla. ¿Cómo se atreve a irse así nada más? —Hana la dama que siempre sigue a la reina Kyoko exclamo con molestia.

— No podemos hacer nada… Solo confiar en el rey. —A pesar de sus palabras la reina kyoko, tenia un semblante preocupado en su rostro, cruzando sus dedos por el frente cerro los ojos.

— Hmp. Herbívoro, lo morderé hasta la muerte. —más que todo, porqué a causa de su majestad, la nube había sido perturbada de su siesta por el caos que provoco el rey.

— Ma, maa tranquilo Kyoya. —Yamamoto rió divertido, paso sus ojos en la reina y sin dejar su sonrisa, poso su diestra en su pecho.— Majestad… No os preocupéis. Encontraremos al rey y a esa "llave".

Kyoko sonrió, una sonrisa muy brillante, misma que capturo el corazón del rey Tsunayoshi.— Gracias, a los dos.

— Hana-san. ¿Podría usted encargarse de la rei…?

— Hmp. ¿Por quien me tomas Yamamoto? Por supuesto que cuidare de Kyoko, lo hago desde antes de que tu fueras el escudero del rey. Será mejor que se cuiden… Los dos.

— Ah, y tomen esto. —Kyoko se acerco al mueble de la biblioteca en la que se encontraban tomando un cuaderno de terciopelo negro y entregarlo directo a las manos de Yamamoto.— Por favor, me gustaría que en este cuaderno, escribieran las aventuras de vuestro viaje.

— Maa eso será genial. ¡Tiene mi palabra majestad! —Takeshi sonrío brillante, muy entusiasmado por escribir en lo que sería como una bitácora para salvar al mundo de la oscuridad. Kyoko sonrío, y poso sus gemas mieles en los afilados ojos azules de Kyoya.

— ¿Puedo contar contigo también?

— … —Ambos pares de ojos chocaron luchando por la supremacía del más fuerte, al final fue hibari quien retiro la mirada, dejando ir un pequeño suspiro cansado, él no le diría que no a su amiga de la infancia.— No espere que escriba más de dos líneas su majestad.

Kyoya se retiro de la gran biblioteca sin decir más, Kyoko por su lado, no esperaba más con una o dos líneas por parte de la nube, la reina sería más que feliz.

— Tened cuidado, y por favor ayuden al rey. —Yamamoto asintió, y correr detrás de la alondra quien ya estaba en el garaje de seguro.

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras Hibari miro de soslayo a Takeshi, quien con su risa de "Nada importa, solo el de estar felices y relajados" caminaba despreocupado por las escaleras para subir a la nave que los llevaría a distintos mundos.

— Herbívoro. —Yamamoto volteo a verlo.— Cuando estemos en otros mundos debemos callar de donde somos. Tenemos que salvaguardar el orden mundial.

— Esta bien. Eso quiere decir, que debemos cambiarnos de guardarropa, ¿No?

— … —Hibari guardo silencio, no la precia nada divertido el tener que hacer tal cosa como "Cambiarse de ropa" asintió bruscamente con la cabeza y siguió para ir al taller donde les darían la nave "Gumi" en la que se irían.

Al llegar Takeshi saludo a los mecánicos, quienes correspondieron a su saludo, Yamamoto y Hibari fueron levantados por una maquina anti-gravitaría que los llevo hasta la nave listos para partir.

Le reina y su dama de compañía, se acercaron para despedirlos, ambos chicos dijeron adiós, uno más animado que el otro.

La lluvia se apodero de los controles y con una exclamación exagerada grito:— ¡Despegue!

La nave callo de bruces en vez de elevarse, Yamamoto se rió, Hibari gruño, cuando cayeron al espacio la nave encendió sus propulsores y fue volando. Kyoya hizo una nota mental de morder hasta la muerte a esos técnicos cuando regresaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haru estaba en su cuarto recostada en su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, observo unos pequeños muñecos de trapo que estaban un pequeño barco pirata que colgaba de su techo, muy al estilo "Peter Pan".

— "_Estoy deseando zarpar… Será genial."_

Se escucho un tremendo crujido afuera de la ventana, volteo a ver cual era la causa de ese ruido.

— ¿Una tormenta?…¡Oh, no! ¡La balsa! —Se incorporo de su cama para ver por la ventana, sin pensarlo mucho Haru salio por la ventana en dirección a la isla.

…

…

…

…

— ¡Haru la cena ya esta lista! ¡Baja ya, Haru!… ¿Haru?

Haru arribo a la isla miro el pequeño muelle, identificando los otros dos botes, eso quería decir que Mukuro y chrome estaban ahí también un ruido sordo la hizo levantar la vista observando una enorme esfera oscura…

— ¿Qué es eso…? —Tragando con fuerza, escucho un sonido espantosamente familiar y volteo a ver al frente, solo para dar un paso atrás mientras abría los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa. Las criaturas oscuras de su sueño… ¡Estaban apareciendo en su isla! Y para rematar aquella espada… no vendría a rescatarla como la ultima vez.

Haru corrió, para llegar a una pequeña choza costera, entró para luego rápidamente subir por las escaleras y salio por la parte de arriba las criaturas aparecieron al frente, pero la chica no dejo de correr, cruzo rápidamente el puente de madera hacia otra pequeña isla al frente sorprendiendo de ver ahí parado a Mukuro como si nada estuviera pasando.

— ¿Dónde esta Chrome-chan? ¡Pensé que estaba contigo desu!

— La puerta… esta abierta. —Otro loco pensó Haru.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡La puerta esta abierta Haru! Kufufu~ Ahora… Podemos ir a otros mundos~

— ¿De que hablas? ¡No hay tiempo, debemos encontrar a tú hermana y rápido!

— ¡Nagi viene con nosotros!

Haru se estremeció al escuchar hablarle así, nunca en sus 10 años de tener una amistad con él, jamás lo escucho tan… Siniestro.

— Una vez que salgamos, quizás no podremos volver, a lo mejor ya no veremos a esos que nos hacen llamarlos "Padres". Pero puede ser nuestra ultima oportunidad. Kufufu~ el miedo no debe detenernos mi preciosa Haru. ¡No hay que temer a la oscuridad! —Mukuro extendió su mano hacia la castaña.

— Mukuro-san… —Un destello oscuro apareció por debajo de su amigo, asusta observo como las sombras envolvían el cuerpo de su amigo, Haru corrió hacia él, pero las mismas sombras la rodearon a ella por sus piernas para evitar que se acercara, Haru extendió su mano para tratar de agarrar la de Mukuro pero no lo logro, las sombras los envolvieron a ambos.

No había nada más que oscuridad… Junto con un sentimiento de pura soledad… Hasta que un destello de luz emergió entre tanta oscuridad trayéndola de nuevo al mismo punto en que las sombras la atraparon vio en dirección donde se suponía debía estar Mukuro… Pero ya no estaba. Alzo el arma que tenia ahora en sus manos.

— ¿Qu… qué es esto? ¿Una espada? O ¿Una llave?

"**Keyblade… Keyblade"**

Dejaria el asunto de la voz en su cabeza para más tarde ahora solo debía pensar en encontrar a Chrome, con la "Keyblade" en manos, destruyo a las criaturas oscuras de ojos dorados que se interponían en su paso. Haru corrió por la isla en busca de chrome, observo una extraña puerta en camino hacia su sitio secreto, corrió hacia ella, haciendo que la misma puerta se abriera sola, dejando con destellos de luz salieran de esta. Corrió por el túnel divisando la figura de chrome frente a la puerta antigua de la cueva.

— ¡Chrome-chan! —La mencionada volteo ligeramente, Haru noto de inmediato que se encontraba más pálida de lo normal, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero además traía en sus manos un… ¿Un tridente?

— Haru…Chan… —Chrome cayo al suelo inconciente, Haru corrio hacia ella tomandola en sus brazos.

—¡Chrome-chan, vamos despierta, CHROME-CHAN! —Haru agito al cuerpo de la más joven. En ese momento la puerta se suponía nunca debía abrirse, se abrió de manera brusca dejando que la oscuridad se liberara de golpe y se extendiera como una ráfaga de un huracán provocando que ambas chicas fueran lanzadas fuera de la cueva, Haru se aferro con fuerza a Chrome, de ninguna manera la iba a soltar.

Al ser expulsadas de la cueva la enorme bola de energía oscura, las atrajo a ellas así como a muchas otras cosas de la misma isla hasta al punto de no quedar nada… Ni nadie.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_Okay… aquí el primer capitulo espero les haya gustado :D_

_XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD siento que me hablo a mi misma LOOOL ¿saben por qué? Por que escribí este capitulo así como el prologo en el mismo día LOOOOOOOL y estudie lenguaje al mismo tiempo LOOOOL_

_Ahora, ahora hay cosas que cambio y otras que no originalmente Chrome debía ser arrastrada por la oscuridad al igual que con mukuro pero soy yo así que dije NOOOOOOOO que chrome me quede ahí al lado de Haru-chan Muahahaha *UUUUUU*_

_Además así hago mis parejas ñaca, ñaca xP y… ¡HOOO un review! *D* vamos a ver…_

_**Pinkus-Pyon: **__asumo que tu ya jugaste KH por eso sabes LOOOOOOL y bueno como puedes ver XDDD ahí andan Hibari y Yamamoto como compañeros de viaje de Haru ahahaha. Y ya viste Mukuro fue arrastrado por la oscuridad ;0; y el malo de esta primera parte ammm aun no lo he pensado bien pero ya veremos LOOOL ahaha y bueno Tsuna se quedo como un rey el inche suertudon LOOL y no te olvides que apareceran otros de otras seríes de anime y como fuiste la primera en dejar rebién y leer todo ese merengue que escribí XDDDDDDDD dime ¿a quienes deseas ver por aquí y coquetear un poco con nuestra querida protagonista? Como puedes ver ahí ya anda Zero de vampire knight xDDDDD que ara de león ushiushiushi, pero saldra al siguiente cap que ya son las 11:40 p.m y debo ir a dormir que tengo examen al día siguiente úwu que vida… pero bueno espero te haya gustado el cap~ y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo es esta historia no tan mia pero si divertida o más o menos aun no llego a lo divertido XDDDDDDDD ya pues dejo de decir locadas._

_¿Reviews? *0*_


	3. CAPITULO 2

**DISCLAIMER: **"Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" **NO** me pertenece. Esta magnifica obra es propiedad de Akira Amano junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación; así como algunos conceptos de "Kingdom Hearts" que fueron usados pertenecen aSquare Enix. Bajo la dirección de Tatsuya Nomura.

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES: **Haru

**PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS DEL CAPITULO: **Chrome rokudo; Kyoya Hibari; Takeshi Yamamoto.

* * *

**KINGDOM: YUIGON NO HONO**

**CAPITULO 2**

Takeshi y Kyoya, arribaron a ciudad del paso de noche, los faroles de candelas iluminaban las calles rocosas, la gente caminaba entre las calles y casas, algunas otras se encontraban hablando entre ellas o comiendo en los restaurantes, todo el lugar parecía un centro turístico… Y no era para menos, muchas personas venían a parar aquí cuando los mundos eran tragados por la oscuridad.

Yamamoto, observo todo con una sonrisa, emocionado de ver otro mundo además del suyo propio; sin duda esta aventura sería una de las más divertidas. Takeshi alzo la vista al cielo, deteniéndose de golpe al ver lo que sucedía en el cielo lleno de estrellas.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Mira la estrella…! —El espadachín señalo el cielo nocturno. Kyoya alzo la vista al cielo, entrecerrando los ojos al ver como una estrella desaparecía. Otro mundo había desaparecido por completo.

— Hmp. Será mejor que encontremos "Al portador de la llave" lo antes posible. Andando. —Hibari subió los escalones y cruzo por el lado derecho para iniciar su búsqueda.

Natsu, el fiel felino de Tsuna quien los acompañaba había volteado al lado izquierdo, olfateando el aire, maúllo, y fue caminando hacia esa dirección, Yamamoto lo noto.

— Yo, Hibari creo que debemos…

— No creas nada, Yamamoto. Tus creencias no pasan de la espada, el béisbol y la comida Japonesa. —Hibari sin voltearse siguió su camino. Takeshi se rió.

— Ma, ma en eso tienes mucha razón. —Regreso su mirada por donde el felino de su amigo el rey había desaparecido.— ¡Natsu, Vamos!

Natsu camino algo inseguro por los callejones de ese lugar, oscuros y abandonados. Un hogar perfecto para los gatos callejeros; pero no era por ello que se acercaba, Natsu alzo la cabeza observando con sus ojos dorados con tonos naranjas dos figuras acurrucadas entre ellas por detrás de unas enormes cajas.

— Mmmm…

— Ugh…

Natsu ladeo la cabeza, al ver a las dos humanas con la espalda en la pared, inclinándose una sobre la otra. El león de melena de llamas del cielo se acerco y comenzó a lamer el rostro de la chica que traía un parche en el ojo derecho, la chica abrió su único ojo bueno, cerrándolo de nuevo pero el ronroneo de pequeño animal.

— ¿Donde…?

— GAO

— ¿Eh?

Chrome abrió su ojo con sorpresa, y volteo su cabeza a un lado topándose con los ojos dorados del pequeño león, brincando levemente, el pequeño león se volteo a ver a la otra figura y comenzó a frotarse contra ella mientras ronroneaba. Chrome exclamo de sorpresa a su amiga, zarandeándola hasta que esta abrió los ojos.

— ¿Haru-chan?, ¡Haru-chan! ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Hahi?… Itai… _My head. _desu. —La castaña poso su diestra por sus cabellos, Chrome suspiro aliviada.— ¿Chrome-chan? —La aludida asintió, poniéndose se pie, ayudando a la castaña a ponerse de pie. Haru agradeciendo el gesto observo sus alrededores.— ¿Dónde… estamos?

Chrome negó sabiendo lo mismo que su amiga.

— ¡AH! Ahora recuerdo, fuimos absorbidas por aquella cosa rara… ¡QUE PARECIA MAGIA! Si, si eso fue. —Chrome y Natsu observaron a la castaña con ojos en blanco, mientras una gota enorme de anime bajaba por detrás de sus cabezas, por la expresión y explicación exagerada.

— De todos modos… Dudo mucho que él, nos pueda ayudar de mucho. —Chrome y Haru observaron al pequeño león peculiarmente _único_ en su especia. Natsu volteo hacia otro lado, para salir corriendo.

— ¿EH? ¡Espera! —Ambas suspiraron al perder de vista al felino.— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— Ummm etto… —Chrome se sonrojo, bajando la vista.— ¿P-por qué, no exploramos el área? Así al menos podremos saber más de este extraño lugar.

— ¡Hai! ¡Vamos desu~!

Ambas salieron detrás del callejón, y ver la ciudad… que en cierto modo era muy buena para negocios nocturnos, la mayoría de la ciudad estaba hecha por rocas y la otra mitad por la misma madera de caoba. Observaron y tenían un buen numero de personas para preguntar.

— Nee Chrome-chan ¿Por qué no les preguntas a esas personas? Yo iré a preguntar a esa tienda de ahí, y a la de aya. —Señalo a las tiendas mencionadas. Una que estaba en frente de los escalones (Donde ellas estaban paradas al frente.) y la otra que estaba al lado izquierdo.— Juntemos frente a ese farol de ahí. —Señalo un farol, donde una criatura Moogle estaba flotando sus alas moradas.

— Esta bien.

Ambas se separaron, Haru entro a la primera tienda que estaba frente a ellas, mientras Chrome descendía por las escaleras.

Chrome camino por el centro del distrito, observo a las personas, pensando muy bien a quien preguntarle.

— Ojala, Mukuro-nii estuviera aquí. —Chrome bajo la vista, mostrando la preocupación en su mirada.

— Hey pequeña… ¿Es tu primera vez en _Traverse Town_?

— ¿Eh? —Chrome alzo la vista topándose con un hombre un poco mayor que ella, cabello rubio y ojos azules, sacando el humo de la boca que su cigarrillo había dejado ahí segundos atrás, mientras recostaba su espalda en la pared rocosa del edificio cercano al restaurante de ahí. El hombre se acerco a ella, a lo que Chrome retrocedió, con un leve sonrojo, ya que el hombre era muy atractivo; pero su hermano y Haru le habían dicho que hombres así eran peligrosos y no se acercara a ellos.

— ¿Quieres que te la enseñe este _buen_ hombre? —La piel de chrome se enchino, cuando el hombre paso su mano por su rostro.

— ¡N-n-no hace falta!

— je, no hace falta que te acongojes conmigo, preciosa.

— ¡Yo no…!

**Fu. Clank, clank.**

Chrome, observo por detrás del hombre para ver como una extraña criatura que traía un casco de armadura, unas garras y era azul del cuerpo, Chrome logro divisar que esa criatura poseía unos ojos amarillentos. La criatura se abalanzo sobre ellos, Chrome logro esquivarlo pero el hombre mayor no, escucho el quejido del hombre y volteo a ver, abriendo tanto su ojo como la boca de terror.

La criatura había incrustado su garra en el pecho del hombre, y sacado de una manera brusca, era palpitante, era calida… Era… Una llama amarilla, lo que había extraído del hombre.

— ¿U-una llama? —La criatura movió su garra lejos del cuerpo, y luego la destruyo cerrando su palma. Chrome se asusto, retrocedió un paso y vio con horror el cuerpo del hombre, llevándose una sorpresa.— _"S-su cuerpo… ¡ESTA DESAPARECIENDO!"_

Chrome alzo la vista a la criatura de nuevo asustándose, al ver que esa cosa… La miraba.

— ¿Q-qué… es esto? —Chrome corrió lejos, se dio cuenta que la gente, que antes deambulaba por ahí, se habían ido… Muy segura que a buscar refugió, cuando escucharon el grito de aquel pobre hombre. Chrome dirigió sus pasos a la tienda en la que había visto entrar a la castaña.

Chrome abrió las puertas bruscamente, y las cerro detrás de ella de igual manera que las abrió, tratando de regular su respiración.

— Bienvenido a… Bah. Otra mocosa y por tu cara tampoco eres un cliente. —Chrome alzo la vista para ver a un adolescente, uno o dos años mayor que ella, de cabello plateado y ojos esmeraldas, sus ropas eran ajustadas y traía anillos de calavera y pulseras negras y blancas… igual a un punk.

— ¿Chrome-chan, qué sucede?

Chrome paso su vista a la castaña, quien le miraba preocupada. Chrome abrió la boca para hablar pero…

**¡BANG!, ¡BANG!**

Chrome soltó un gritillo, las criaturas la habían seguido, puso todo su peso en la puerta para que estas no entrar. Haru se extraño y se acerco a su amiga.

— ¿Chrome-chan?

— ¿… Están en la calle? —El chico se inclino en su barra entrecerrando los ojos.— Che. Malditos sincorazón…

El chico salió de su puesto, gruñendo cosas por lo bajo y para sorpresa de ambas chicas, el hombre había alzado su diestra y uno de los anillos expulsaba una pequeña llama roja.

— Aun lado mocosas.

— E-espera no puedes abrir… ¡E-ellos! —Chrome lo intento, pero fue empujada en dirección a Haru, quien la agarro para que está no cayera.

— ¡Dejad de joderme el negocio! —El chico abrió las puertas, y con una ballesta metálica en su brazo izquierdo, metió una bomba cargo, y disparo como si fuera un rayo láser de color rojo, haciendo polvo a las criaturas.— Y ahora…

El chico, volteó hacia las otras dos, quien miraban al chico como si una segunda cabeza le hubiese salido por el cuello.

— Mujer, ¿Está otra esta contigo? —Pregunto, cerrando las puertas de nuevo, caminando hasta los sillones que tenia frente a la barra, dejándose caer en el sillón de para una sola persona.

— Mi nombre no es "Mujer", es HARU, HARUUU. —La castaña había seguido al peli-plata a los sillones sentándose frente al chico, Chrome la siguió a ella sentándose a su lado.— Bakadera, ¡Ah! Y ella es Chrome.

El chico fulmino con la mirada a la castaña, dejando ir un "Ja" con fastidio y volteo a ver a la otra chica.— Chrome ¿eh? Soy Gokudera Hayato. —Se presento, sacando un nuevo cigarro y prenderlo, el anterior se había quemado al igual que los sincorazón.— ¿Así qué ambas son del mismo mundo?

Chrome parpadeó _¿Del mismo mundo?_ —Etto… ¿Qué quiere decir con: "Somos del mismo mundo"?

— Chrome-chan… Ya no estamos en las islas del destino, estamos fuera de ellas, este lugar es "Traverse Town"

— …Esta es la ciudad que llaman Traverse Town ó Ciudad del paso. Hogar de todos aquellos que han perdido sus hogares. Su mundo en el que vivían debió ser tragado por la oscuridad por esas cosas sin corazón que acaban de ver, son monstruos que comen las llamas de la última voluntad que reside en el corazón de las personas. —Dio una calada a su cigarrillo, y observo la expresión sorprendida de las dos chicas.— No es que sea muy normal que andan por el primer distrito, pero… Supongo que encontraron algo _delicioso_ para comer.

— ¿Hahi? Eso no suena nada bien… ¡Nuestra isla, nuestro hogar, nuestros amigos y…!

— ¡Mukuro-niisan! —Ambas chicas se miraron, Chrome estaba muy angustiada por lo que le podía haber sucedido a su hermano.

— Supongo que… —Ambas regresaron su vista al peli-plata, que las miraba con los ojos entrecerrados sin cambiar su semblante enojado.— Si tu hermano todavía sigue con vida, debería de andar estar por aquí… Así que dejad de poner caras largas y vayan a buscar a ese tipo.

— **Vale…** —Susurraron al mismo tiempo. Gokudera chasqueo la lengua.

— ¡Uri! ¡Tráeme dos barras de chocolate! —Grito, Ambas chicas escucharon un gruñido de un felino, un pequeño gato de color blanco con royas rojas y amarillas apareció trayendo encima de su cabeza dos barras de chocolate envueltas, Uri se poso bajo los pies de Chrome, esperando que los cogiera, Chrome así lo hizo. Haru tomo nota, de las llamas rojas aun lado de sus orejas.— Comed eso. Recuperaran su salud y- ¡AAAAH! ¡URI NO ARUÑES MI CARA!

De un momento a otro, la pequeña Uri, se alejo de Chrome, para correr a su dueño y aruñarle el rostro, provocando que soltara su cigarrillo, siendo pisado por el mismo Gokudera por accidente.

— Ummm Gracias, nos vamos ahora desu. —Haru se levanto rápido seguida muy de cerca de Chrome, para ir directo a la puerta, pero la voz de punk las hizo voltear a verle.

— ¡Si en algún momento tienen problemas, vuelvan aquí cuando quieran! —Dijo con los cabellos alborotados y rasguños por el rostro.

— Si, gracias Gokudera-san. —Ambas salieron por las puertas de la tienda, para comenzad la búsqueda de su amigo/hermano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Chrome-chan.

— ¿Si, Haru-chan?

— ¿Nos perdimos, no es así?

— Si, Haru-chan.

Haru se rasco la cabeza, clara muestra de su frustración. Habían salido del segundo distrito cuando los _heartless, _las acorralaron en la fuente, un sin corazón enorme y gordo como un globo las había empujado con mucha fuerza provocando que entraran en una puerta que estaba debajo del hotel, dirigiéndolas otra zona y a otra parvada de las sombras. Haru las destruyo con facilidad, ahora que tenia experiencia con ellas, descubriendo que esas cosas dejaban caer gil cuando los destruían, recolectando el dinero para futuras compras, ó incluso bebidas potion, Hi-potion, ether, elixers entre otras que las ayudaban a recuperar fuerzas, cuando se sentían cansadas.

Las calles estaban iluminadas por los faroles de candela, ambas sin dejar de buscar a Mukuro, quien aun no daba señales de estar por la ciudad, lograron salir de esa calle escondida, al introducirse en una enorme iglesia, que las regreso al segundo distrito por donde la fuente, ahora tuvieron cuidado de no molestar a ese inmenso sin corazón, pero de nada les sirvió ya que al parecer las sintió y comenzó a atacarlas; pero Haru no podía contra esa criatura, justo cuando creyó que era su fin la criatura grito de dolor y luego desapareció, dejando a Chrome y un tridente que era iluminado por llamas de color índigo. Haru parpadeo asombrada, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

— Chrome-chan… E-eso… que hiciste… ¿Qué hiciste?

Chrome se sonrojo, bajando la vista apretando el tridente entre sus manos.

— E-es un tridente… Mukuro-nii, me lo dio la noche antes de que zarpáramos a conocer los otros mundos… Las llamas… bueno… salen cuando presientes que todo esta por acabar… y se dejan llevar por los sentimientos… Y-yo me baso… Por las personas que amo y deseo proteger… Mukuro-nii dice que funciona diferente en cada uno de nosotros… Y es por ello… que estas llamas son llamadas así… "Las llamas de la última voluntad".

— ¿Hahi? ¿Crees que conmigo también? —Chrome asintió.

— Mukuro-nii dice, "Todos poseemos esta llama, solo hay que saber despertarla y dejarla ir bajo tu mando" Solo debes dejarte guiar… Haru-chan, ¿Qué es lo que más deseas e-en este momento?

Haru lo pensó: ¿Qué es lo que más deseaba en ese momento? Realmente no lo sabía, en su corta vida y feliz nunca habían cruzados preguntas como esa. Y aunque había tenido un sueño loco donde MM, Ken y Chikusa le hacían preguntas raras, nunca se basaron en lo que ella quería… Lo que deseaba.

Chrome sonrío, al ver el rostro de Haru tan concentrado, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta, no era de extrañar, su amiga nunca había pensado en ella sin pensar en los deseos de los demás primero. Un extraño sonido de metal chocando contra metal seguido de rugidos lastimeros, las hizo salir de su pequeño mundo.

— ¿Hahi? —Ambas voltearon a ver una calle que estaba a tres metros de ellas.— Será mejor que regresemos a la tienda de Gokudera-san, si vamos a hablar de mis deseos personales, tendrá que ser en un lugar donde los Heartless no puedan dañarnos por andar en otro mundo, chrome-chan. Andando.

Chrome asintió y corrió justo detrás de la castaña, era cierto, cuando Haru desidia pensar las cosas con mucho cuidado, podía tardarse horas en darte un respuesta.

…

— ¡Señor Zero…! ¿Dónde esta?

— Jajá no aparece, esto parece un juego de las escondidas.

— Tsk. Esta ciudad es grande… —Gruño por lo bajo, sacando sus tonfaz listo, para hacer añicos la ciudad.

— Ma, maa tranquilo Kyoya, estoy seguro que tanto el señor Zero y "La llave" aparecerán, solo hay que encontrarlos.

Hibari observo irritado a su compañero de viaje. Sonriente y simplón, lo mordería hasta la muerte.

— Será mejor que nos demos prisa, o no encontraremos esa "llave". —Yamamoto sonrió, para entrar por el tercer distrito de la ciudad.

— …

…

— ¿Hahi? ¿De verdad? ¿Por estas dichosas llamas también se han creado familias y familias rivales?

— Che. ¡No grites mujer! —Gokudera suspiro.— Como decía, antes de ser interrumpido. A causa de las llamas de la última voluntad, la familia Vongola surgió, una familia poderosa, pero a la vez muy benevolente, cuidaba de los débiles de la oscuridad trayendo paz y luz a todos, eran conocidos como los siete elegidos de la luz; pero con el tiempo muchos otros comenzaban a sentir envidia de la luz que se le fue otorgada a los siete hombres, dejando que sus corazones se corrompieran y liberaran las llamas oscuras, no muchos logran controlarlas y se convierten en los sin corazones a los cuales se enfrentan, y los que si lo lograron, iniciaron una fundación de los siete elegidos de la oscuridad. cielo, sol, trueno, lluvia, tormenta, nube y niebla, esos son los siete elementos… Ya sean de la luz o la oscuridad. También corren rumores, que uno de los custodiados de la luz fue infectado por la oscuridad, para ser más precisos el custodiado de la neblina. —Chrome entrecerró su ojo, pero luego lo regreso a su posición normal.— Y otros dicen que el tipo no fue infectado, que el hombre decidió traicionar a sus compañeros de la luz por desear ser el poder del cielo, y preparo una trampa para los miembros de la luz para que cayeran en un sueño eterno y así la oscuridad se apoderada de los mundos y cayeran baja la completa oscuridad.

— ¿Hahi? ¿Es eso cierto? —Gokudera se encogió de hombros.

— No importa si es verdad o no. Lo que de verdad importa, es lo que uno cree.

— Y-y ¿Qué es lo que cree G-gokudera-san? —Chrome se encogió en su asiento, cuando el peli-plata poso sus menta sobre su figura.

— Mmm… Yo creo en todo, y a la vez en nada. —Haru Puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar esa respuesta.— Pero… Yo creo que ese sujeto tuvo un motivo, incluso más fuerte que una simple infección por un ataque oscuro, o la envidia y codicia por el poder. —Haru ladeo la cabeza sin comprender nada, Chrome sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

— Haru-chan, será mejor que sigamos buscando a Mukuro-nii. E-estoy preocupada. —La castaña asintió, ambas se despidieron del peli-plata y salieron de la tienda.

Al dar unos pasos fuera de la tienda se congelaron al escuchar una voz profunda a su lado.

— Así que el portador de la llave, al fin ha llegado… Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el arma más poderosa del mundo ha escogida a una niña? —Haru y Chrome observaron la figura de un hombre, o mejor dicho un adolescente mayor a ellas, de cabello plateado y dos gemas lilas como ojos, piel pálida, usando ropa negra.

— ¿Hahi? ¿Quién eres tú? —Haru choco miradas con el adolescente mayor, quien la miraba aburrido.— ¡Y HARU NO ES UNA NIÑA DESU! ¡HARU ES HARU! —Lo señalo con su dedo índice de su diestra, de una manera maleducada.

— No importa. —Se acerco, sacando una pistola plateada, dejando a las dos chicas paralizadas.— Lo siento pero… Voy tener que pedir que duerman un rato. —Lo siguiente que supieron ambas es que todo se volvía negro y desplomaban a bruces al suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Haru reacciono, lo primero que vio frente suya era el rostro preocupado de su amiga Chrome. — ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Eh Chrome-chan? —Se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentada, quejándose de dolor cuando lo hizo. — S-si estoy bien.

— Al fin despiertas. —Haru alzo la vista para toparse con el chico, que literalmente la insulto y luego la dejo en K.O.— Mi nombre es Zero.

— ¿Hahi? Bueno, mi nombre es Haru y ella es mi amiga Chrome. —Haru las presento.— Podrías explicar… ¿por qué nos ataco señor Zero?

— No me llames "señor" solo soy dos años mayor qué ustedes. Y contestando a tu pregunta, La "Llave-espada" que portas, los sincorazones la están buscando mientras hablamos. —Zero se cruzo de brazos, y se recostó en una pared de la habitación de hotel en la que estaban.— Para evitar que ellos te encuentren, tendremos que esconder la presencia de tu llama de luz…

— ¿E-eh? ¿Llama de la luz? P-pero si solo existen siete elementos, ¿Como es que yo porto una llama de luz?

— Tu respuesta a eso… La tienes justo ahí. —Zero señalo, la keyblade que estaba a un lado de la cama.— Cuando la Keyblade elige a quien la portara, no lo hace por valentía, coraje, o experiencias de batalla, lo hace por la llama latente de la luz en el corazón. Todos nacemos con una llama potente de luz, pero con el paso del tiempo esta se va agotando y es reemplazada por una llama de los atributos secundarios de la misma luz. Tu llama de la luz sin embargo… arde dentro de ti, y no sucumbe es por ello que jamás podrás ser ningún otro elemento, pero si podrás fusionar tu poder con otros. Y es bueno que lleves contigo a Chrome contigo ya que sus llamas de la neblina te serán de mucha ayuda.

Haru y Chrome se observaron, ambas preguntándose como podrían unir sus llamas si una de ellas aun no sabía como expulsar esas llamas de la luz.

**¡CRASH!**

Los tres se estremecieron, Zero rápidamente se alejo de la pared sacando su pistola.

— Tsk, han de haber percibido la llave. —Zero volteo a ver a las dos chicas que ya estaban paradas por detrás de él.— ¡Lo siento pero no hay tiempo de explicaciones!¡Vamos!

Zero disparo a un sincorazon que se infiltro en la habitación, lanzando la criatura por la ventana, Zero salto por la misma, las dos amigas se observaron para asentir y correr hacia la ventana y saltar del balcón que poseía la habitación.

— Son muchos… —Les dijo al ver a las criaturas, Sombras, los medianos con cascos, y los grandes gordos como globos, se movían, ambas chicas sacaron sus armas y atacaron Zero ayudo y se dio cuenta de algo.— ¡Su comportamiento es coherente, debe de haber uno más grande que los controla! ¡Debemos encontrarlo y destruirlo!

Zero disparo a uno detrás de Chrome. La chica le agradeció pero Zero negó, Haru usando la llave-espada se abrió camino hasta llegar a Chrome, destruyendo a las criaturas notaron que aumentaban más en ves de disminuir, Zero dio la orden de salir de ahí para buscar a quien los controlaba, Ambas no dudaron en seguirlo.

Corriendo por el segundo distrito unos Heartless se pusieron en el camino de Zero.

— ¡Zero! —Haru corrió en su auxilio pero este grito que no se acercara.

— ¡Debes encontrar a quien los controle! ¡Una vez lo destruyas estos dejaran de tener sincronización! —Zero esquivo, para luego disparar a tres Heartless eliminándolos de un solo tiro.— ¡Vayan les daré alcance cuando menos se lo esperen!

Haru dudo, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo a voltear a ver a su mejor amiga, quien asintió con la cabeza. Haru se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. — ¡Nos adelantamos! ¡Te esperamos! —Con eso dicho, ambas corrieron para buscar al causante de la manipulación de los Heartless.

Corriendo por una calle la cual no habían pasado antes llegaron a un callejón eliminando a los sincorazones, que se interponían en su camino encontrando una enorme puerta y un cartel brillante que decía: "Tercer distrito" ambas entraron corriendo por el nuevo distrito, bajando por las escaleras y llegar a lo que parecía otro parque más pequeño que el del segundo distrito, con una fuente a una esquina brillante, con las estatuas de dos perros chocando sus narices. Ambas corrieron para inspeccionar el área, cuando escucharon una explosión por uno de los edificios.

_Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No_

_Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii_

_Istumo Kawaranu_

_Sukoyaka Kenage_

_Aa-!_

Haru parpadeo y volteo hacia arriba encontrándose con una pequeña ave amarilla volar hacia ellas, el ave aleteo y aterrizó en el hombro de Haru, la pequeña ave ladeo la cabeza y las dos chicas pensaron que era muy lindo.

— La llave, la llave~ —Canto aleteando las alas. Una segunda explosión se escucho, para ver como dos jóvenes caían desde el edificio, pero para sorpresa de las dos chicas ambos lograron caer sin romperse nada. La pequeña ave salio volando del hombro de Haru para volar directo al azabache de mirada de pocos amigos.— La llave, la llave, llave encontrada.

— ¿Eh? —Haru ladeo la cabeza.

— Yoo, Kyoya, Hibird tiene razón es la llave. —Yamamoto rió, mientras observaba la llave en manos de la chica de cabellos castaños.

— Nh. —Hibari observo el objeto de su mal humor en manos de una pequeña herbívora, aumentando más su enojo.

La tierra comenzó a temblar en ese momento, y el suelo se elevo cubriendo todas las rutas de escape, un destello brillo en el cielo y segundos después una criatura enorme apareció en forma de armadura de color morada, se podían ver toques de electricidad pasar por la armadura.

— Waah… —Chrose me aferro a su tridente.

— Otra vez no… —Haru trago saliva.— Esto no será bonito desu. —La criatura comenzó a caminar a ellos, gracias a su poder magnético podía moverse con facilidad y atacar bruscamente con las afiladas garras, cuando hizo girar sus brazos para hacer cortadas profundas los cuatro esquivaron.— ¡Chrome-chan! ¡Tiene que ser este tipo hay que destruirlo!

— ¡Hai!

— ¡Oe esperen! —Yamamoto grito cuando las dos chicas corrieron al monstruo una vez detuvo sus brazos de hacerlos girar, ambas atacaron a la criatura usando.— Será mejor que ayudemos Kyoya.

— Hmp. No las pienso ayudar, pienso morder esa hojalata hasta la muerte. —Takeshi se rió, sabiendo muy bien que la alondra quiso decir.

Entre los cuatro comenzaron a debilitar a la criatura, pero está logro hacer un movimiento en el que solo tres lograron esquivar. Haru había sido lanzada con fuerza a la pared soltando un grito de dolor cayo al suelo sin levantarse, ese golpe prácticamente la dejo fuera de combate. Podía escuchar los gritos de Chrome llamándola por su nombre. Escuchando las maldiciones del chico de mirada de pocos amigos, y escuchando al otro gritar que pagaría la osadía, que había cometido al lastimarla pero eso no importaba ya… Sentía como perdía la conciencia poco a poco.

Imágenes comenzaron a surcar por su mente, su familia sonriéndole y ella contando lo que había hecho en el día mientras comían los tres juntos en la mesa, a sus tres amigos compitiendo/peleando contra ella, a Chrome sonrojándose cuando todos la observaban cuando daba una opinión muy buena y nadie se ponía en su contra, a Mukuro sonriendo con ternura a su hermana y palmeando su cabeza o a Mukuro sonriendo pervertidamente cuando tenia una idea malvada pasando por su cabeza y de las cuales Haru se lamentaba ya que Mukuro la metía en problemas ya sea con el pueblo entero o sus padres… No, no quería perder nada de ello quería seguir teniendo momentos divertidos y tomar las responsabilidades cuando algo malo sucedía… Quería… Quería estar con todos ellos y volver a sonreír con ellos deseaba que su familia se volviera a reunir… y que creciera, ahora Gokudera y Zero eran parte de ella… Incluso esos dos extraños que ayudaban en este momento a su mejor amiga… Y desea con todo corazón encontrarse con su mejor amigo y presentarle a los nuevos miembros de su familia y seguir teniendo las aventuras que tenían desde que eran niños.

"**Has conseguido el poder de luchar."**

Haru abrió los ojos rodeada de la oscuridad, escuchando esa extraña voz de nuevo…

"**En ocasiones tendrás que luchar… Con aquellos que van tras tu poder."**

"**Espera. la puerta no se abrirá aún, antes cuéntame más cosas de ti"**

— "**¿Qué es lo más importante para ti?"**

— "… **La amistad"**

— "**¿Tan importante es la amistad?**

— "**¿Qué te asusta más BYON?"**

— "… **Ser indecisa."**

— "**¿Indecisa? ¿Tanto miedo te da eso? ¡BYON!"**

— "**¿Qué quieres en la vida?"**

— "… **Saber como es el mundo."**

— "… **Ver el mundo ¿eh?"**

"**Deseas muchas amistades, temes ser indeciso y quieres ver el mundo. Tu aventura empieza de noche, no será fácil; pero en algún momento brillará el sol."**

"**Cuanto más te acerques a la luz, mayor será tu sombra."**

"**Tienes el arma más poderosa de todas. Así que no lo olvides: Tú eres la que abrirá la puerta…"**

Haru abrió los ojos de golpe levantándose del suelo, saco una botellita de una bolsa trasera de su pescador negro y se bebió una potion, sintiendo como sus heridas se curaban, cuando estuvo de pie por completo observo como Chrome y los otros dos tenían dificultades para hacer retroceder a la enorme criatura. Haru cerro los ojos.

_Lo que más deseo… Es volver a estar con mi familia y cuidar de mis nuevos hermanos y hermanas a conocer._

Haru escucho su propio corazón palpitar, fue cuando abrió los ojos cuando noto que su pecho brillaba, clara muestra que las llamas de la luz habían salido al fin, listas para escucharla y ayudarla a vencer. Haru corrió hacia la batalla.

— ¡Chrome-chan! —La aludida volteo sonriendo cuando vio a su amiga correr hacía ella.— ¡Unamos nuestras llamas!

— ¿Eh? ¡S-si!

Chrome activo las llamas de la niebla, hizo girar su tridente y con fuerza lo hizo chocar contra el suelo, del suelo salieron lianas con flores de loto aforrándose a la criatura enrome evitando su capacidad de movimiento. Haru se puso en posición mientras activaba las llamas blancas de luz gruñendo, cuando lo creyó corrió a la criatura y con un movimiento rápido Haru ataco al sincorazon.

— ¡Este es tu fin monstruo!

El sincorazon callo de bruces al suelo con las llamas del cielo envolviéndolo hasta no quedar nada, para sorpresa de una enorme llama de la última voluntad salio de la armadura antes de que desapareciera.

Haru pudo suspirar al fin dejándose caer y poder tomar aire. Zero había logrado arribar al tercer distrito justo cuando la llama de la última voluntad se perdía en algún lugar del cielo nocturno.

— ¡Increíble…!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Entonces… ¿Dicen que han estado buscándome, desu? —Estaban a las puertas del tercer distrito, que llevaban directo al primero.

— Estaban buscando al portador de la llave-espada. —Zero estaba cruzado de brazos, recostado en la pared de un edificio cerca de la puerta, observando a los dos muchachos.

— Jajá Entonces… ¿Vendrás con nosotros? ¡Viajaremos a otros mundos en nuestra nave!

— …Pero Mukuro-san…

— Lo encontraremos. —Sonrió divertido, Haru lo observo entrecerrando los ojos, no sabía por qué… Pero Gokudera-san y estos dos se le hacían muy familiares, no sabía donde pero ella estaba segura que ya los había visto en otro lado.

— ¿Chrome-chan puede venir con nosotros? —Fue la pregunta directa, y dependiendo de la respuesta que eligieran ya vería si se unía o no.

— ¿Eh?

— Ummm…

— No.

— Pues entonces buena suerte buscando a otra llave, vámonos Chrome-chan. —Haru tomo la mano de su amiga listas para cruzar la puerta al primer distrito, cuando una mano fuerte se aferro al brazo izquierdo de la castaña, Haru volteo tópanos con los ojos mieles oscuros (al menos yo los veo así o,o) de Yamamoto.

— ¡Espera! Realmente necesitamos de tu ayuda, Además no podemos estarnos llevando a cada persona de diferentes mundos debes comprender. —Haru noto la desesperación en la voz de Yamamoto aun cuando este mostraba una sonrisa… Algo forzada.

— …Antes de todo esto, antes de que los sincorazón atacaran nuestra isla. Mukuro-san, Chrome-chan y yo teníamos planeado zarpar en una balsa para conocer los mundos… No sabíamos cuanto duraríamos solo en una balsa pero aun así… Visitar el mundo del cual ellos dos provenían era lo primordial. —Hizo una pausa mordiéndose el labio inferior.— Ellos no recuerdan a nadie… Si tuvieron padres o no, pero ellos siempre estaban juntos, y cuando los conocí nos volvimos inseparables. El rey del que hablan a de ser alguien muy querido para ustedes si acatan la orden que les dio para encontrarme y llevarme ante él así como si nada nadie es tan suicida para salir por el espacio e ir buscando a su rey de mundo en mundo… Además si el rey se hubiera ido y no decirles nada, estoy segura que aun así saldrían a buscarlo de todos modos.

Es lo mismo con Chrome-chan y conmigo, a pesar de que nosotras salimos expulsadas de nuestro hogar por causa de los sincorazon, solo para devorar mi llama de luz, tengo la responsabilidad de buscar a mi amigo que lo considero como a un hermano y Chrome-chan _vendrá _conmigo en busca de Mukuro-san, les guste o no. Si voy con ustedes o no yo jamás dejo la familia eso… sería ser peor que escoria. (Naaa ¿donde he escuchado eso antes? ¬w¬)

Yamamoto la dejo ir asintiendo comprensivo, el jamás dejaría de familia de lado más cuando _él _desapareció. Takeshi volteo a ver a su compañero nada feliz, gruñendo por lo bajo asintió.

— Esta bien Haru, tú ganas Chrome-chan puede venir también.

— ¿Hahi? ¿De verdad? —Takeshi asintió, Haru sonrió volteando a ver a su amiga, quien le regreso la sonrisa tímidamente.— Bien, esto será todo una aventura desu~

— Jajá Y muy divertida. Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, pueden llamarme Takeshi. —Extendio su mano a ella.— Un placer conocerlas a la dos. —Haru parpadeo y coloco su mano por encima de la de Yamamoto.

— ¡Miura Haru, llámame Haru desu! —Sonrió amena, dicha sonrisa que llamo la atennción de cierta alondra que estaba pasos detrás de ellos, sonrisa que no dejo de ver y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba al lado de Yamamoto posando una mano sobre la de la castaña.

— Hibari Kyoya… Solo Kyoya. —Dijo, los dos chicos parpadearon, Haru por que no supo en que momento llego ahí, y Takeshi, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, ¿Hibari Kyoya presentándose así mismo? ¡¿estando cerca de espacios que prácticamente era espacios cerrados?! ¡Madre suya que en paz descanse! ¡El mundo se iba a acabar! Aunque prácticamente muchos mundos estaban desapareciendo, no sería nada raro…

— Ummm… etto C-Chrome Rokudo… —Ligeramente Chrome poso su mano fantasmalmente sobre la de la alondra, el cual no dijo nada, ya que si le gruñía a la niña cabeza de piña se arrepentiría por hacerlo.

— **¡Vamos aya!**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_Aquí el segundo capitulo espero les haya gustado lectores míos que leen esto xDDDDDDD aunque bueno ^-^ les pondré algo aquí… que había olvidado poner desde el primer capitulo ¬0¬ Y eso es… La descripción de los vestuarios._

**Haru: **Haru usa una blusa sin mangas de color blanco, una pequeña chaqueta que llega a la mitad de su espalda de color negro con bordes doradas, un cinturón negro con dos bolsas grandes a sus costados y otras pequeñas por el centro por delante y por detrás. Un pescador negro que llega por encima de sus tobillos y sus deportivas negras con franjas doradas. Guantes negros que llegan por sus muñeca siendo ajustadas por cintas blancas y doradas entrelazándose entre si.

**Chrome: **Bueno ella sigue usando el mismo uniforme de Kokuyo, pero en vez de ser de dos piezas es un vestido-overol. Para permitirle libre movimiento, botas negras militares largas, un cinturón negro en su cintura con pequeñas bolsas.

**Mukuro:** Camisa militar, chaqueta verde de manga larga sin abrochar, pantalones verde musgo como la chaqueta y botas negras militares, de vez en cuando Mukuro se pone un gorro de sargento militar.

**Hayato: **Sus típicas ropas punk, pantalones negros ajustados, camisa turquesa de manga tres cuartos, chaqueta negra de mangas cortas ajustada a su cuerpo zapatos de vestir y sus típicas cadenas, pulseras y anillos con estilos de calavera.

**Takeshi: **Su ropa originalmente usada son ropas japonesas (Cuando porta el equipo vongola y se parece más a Asari) pero al salir de su mundo cambio el pesado Kimono de samurai, por unos pantalones a su ajuste de color negro, camisa blanca de algodón y otra camisa abierta de cuadros de color azul y deportivas.

**Kyoya: **Lo mismo que Takeshi Originalmente en su mundo usa un abrigo largo abrochado de color negro, pantalones negros y una cinta roja en su brazo derecho (Cuando es idéntico a Alaude solo que en vez de colores hueso casi dando a luz ¬¬ son negros *UU*) Al salir de su mundo cambio esas ropas por una chaqueta por la cintura colgando en sus hombros, una camisa de manga larga blanca de botones, pantalón negro y zapatos negros de vestir… Si el uniforme que siempre anda en la serie ¬0¬

**MM, Ken y Chikusa: **Mismas ropas que en el anime.

**Kyoko: **Vestido largo de 6 capas dando el estilo acampanado, de mangas pompadas de manga corta, el vestido era de colores dorados y blancos entrelazándose entre si, un collar de perlas y su corona, su cabello levemente ondulado quedando suelo y guantes blancos hasta por arriba de los codos.

**Hana: **Vestido igual al de la reina Kyoko, solo que los colores cambiaban al azul marino mezclándose con el blanco y leves tonos morados.


End file.
